This invention relates to an anchorage assembly and more particularly, to anchorage assembly which is operatively mounted to a vehicle and which includes a movable member onto which vehicle components or accessories may be selectively attached.
Anchorage assemblies are typically mounted upon a vehicle and provide an anchor or member onto which vehicle components and accessories may be selectively attached. One type of anchorage assembly, commonly referred to as a latch striker assembly, is fixedly and rigidly coupled to the frame or body of a vehicle (e.g., to a portion of a vehicle pick-up or cargo box) and allows vehicle components and accessories, such as tonneau covers, tailgates, rear doors, and other assemblies, to be securely attached to the vehicle and/or held in an operative position. For example and without limitation, a latch striker assembly typically includes an anchor or striker member which is selectively received or engaged by a latch mechanism that is disposed upon a vehicle component and/or accessory (e.g., a tonneau cover and tailgate). When engaged, the latch mechanism and striker assembly cooperatively hold the vehicle component and/or accessory in an operative, xe2x80x9csecuredxe2x80x9d or closed position.
One drawback associated with these prior anchorage or latch striker assemblies arises from their fixed and rigid attachment to the frame or body of the vehicle. That is, due to the fixed and rigid attachment of the anchor and/or striker to the frame of the vehicle, vibration and impact loads generated during operation of the vehicle are transferred directly from the frame or body of the vehicle to the assemblies or components that are attached to the anchor or striker.
There is therefore a need for a new and improved anchorage or latch striker assembly for use on a vehicle which includes a member which is adapted to be received or engaged by a latch mechanism and which is movable with respect to the vehicle effective to substantially reduce the amount of high frequency vibration and other loads which are transferred to the latch mechanism.
It is a first object of the present invention to provide an anchorage assembly which overcomes some or all of the previously delineated drawbacks of prior latch striker assemblies.
It is a second object of the present invention to provide an anchorage assembly which allows a vehicle accessory or component, such as a tonneau cover, to be selectively and operatively mounted upon a vehicle.
It is a third object of the present invention to provide an anchorage assembly which is selectively mounted to a vehicle, which is selectively received by a latch mechanism, and which substantially reduces the amount of vibration which is transferred to the latch mechanism during operation of the vehicle.
It is a fourth object of the present invention to provide an anchorage assembly for use in combination with a vehicle body, and which includes a housing which is fixedly coupled to the vehicle body and a striker which is movable with respect to the housing and the vehicle body.
According to a first aspect of the present invention an anchorage assembly is provided. The anchorage assembly is adapted for use in combination with a vehicle having a body. The anchorage assembly includes a housing which includes an interior cavity and which is selectively mounted to a portion of the body. The anchorage assembly further includes a member having a first portion which is disposed within the interior cavity and a second portion which extends from the housing, and a resilient material which is disposed within the interior. cavity, and which abuttingly engages the first portion of the member and the housing, effective to allow the member to controllably move relative to the housing.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, a method is provided for attaching a component to a vehicle. The method includes the steps of providing a latch mechanism; disposing the latch mechanism on the component; providing a housing having a cavity; providing an anchor having a first portion and a second portion; disposing the first portion of the anchor within the cavity, effective to allow the anchor to be movable relative to the housing; providing a deformable material; disposing the deformable material within the cavity, effective to regulate the movement of the anchor relative to the housing; fixedly mounting the housing onto the vehicle; and coupling the latch mechanism to the anchor, thereby attaching the component to the vehicle and allowing the component to be movable relative to the vehicle in a regulated manner.
These and other features, aspects, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent by reading the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the invention and by reference to the following drawings.